Sheng Mei
She is the greatest member of the soul race in the last billion years, even rivaling that of the Soul Sovereign's glorious history. All spiritas revere her glory and worship her strength. A peerless queen of ice of the highest heavens. In terms of talent and potential she is at the extremes in the entire 33 Heavens. History Her origins are that of an ancient race; the former user of the purple card and the daughter of the Immortal Sovereign from the Primordial God Clan. But due to her completing 10 resurrections, she reverted back to being a baby and was later on found by the Soul Emperor. Appearance and Personality Extremely beautiful, cold, reclusive and withdrawn. Her face is covered in a strange wave light energy, making her seem dreamy and mysteriously. She has an amazing body, silky smooth black hair and has a voice of a lark that can instantly charm and captivate the masses, making it hard to resist her perfection. Synopsis Just by walking in this soul crystal palace, one could feel a rich soul origin energy spreading out in all directions. Even if a mortal with no martial talent were to live here, they would slowly be nourished by the energy of the soul crystals and transform into someone with an incredible soul force. Their thoughts would be quick, their memory photographic, and their words wise. At this time, within this Soul Palace, there was another world. This world wasn’t solemn and dignified, but a lush green paradise with spirit trees wildly growing everywhere and with flowers in full bloom. Rivers of water fell down celestial mountains in waterfalls, like hundreds of thousands of threads of white silk. Even spiritual birds and beasts flew through the air and ran on the ground, their calls delightful to the ears. In a peach garden within this paradise, a blue-clothed woman stepped on the wind. Beside her was a blue phoenix. This blue phoenix had already shrunk to 100 feet long and its entire body burned with blue flames. One didn’t feel a burning heat from these flames. Rather, as one approached it, they would feel their soul freezing. This sort of blue flame was called deep blue ice flames, a terrifying fire no weaker than Xiao Moxian’s nirvanic flames. They were flames exclusive to the phoenix race. Nirvanic flames were possessed by the Fire Phoenixes whereas deep blue ice flames were possessed by the Ice Phoenixes. This deep blue ice flame was incomparably terrifying. Moreover, this blue phoenix was nearly grown up and its bloodline was part of the phoenix race’s royalty. If a martial artist were to approach the flames on its body, their body would be frozen into an ice sculpture by the terrifying cold even as their soul was burned by the flames and turned to ashes. Concepts Concept of Ice * She is very skilled in it, described as having reached its peak when first introduced in the Asura Road's Trials, and even as a peak empyrean. She presumably improves on it after going missing. Concept of Life * While fighting Lin Ming in the Dark Abyss, her recovery abilities are second only to Lin Ming's, who is already augmented by the Life Gate and Asura blood [1] [2], and devil power (see devil avatar). Concept of Death * Sheng Mei is very skilled in this concept, even initially beating Lin Ming's understanding of it when they fought in the Dark Abyss. At one time, Lin Ming was even forced to run from her application of it until he used his 3 Lives Eye to find its weak points. Cultivation Methods Grand Reincarnation Technique * She is one of the only two people to have ever practiced this technique to its peak. Actually, she tried to go beyond 9 reincarnations with disastrous results. It is not clear if the Soul Emperor tampered with her 10th reincarnation to take her under his control. Sacred Scripture * Sheng Mei is the sole daughter of the creators, and her father passed on as much as he could at the end of the Great Tribulation, hence her achievements in it. Abilities Extreme Cold Battle Array * High ranking domain type-array that casts slowness and freeze to opponents. * Creates a domain of permafrost and ice fields. * Casts ice armor imbued with mystic ice to allies. * Greatly reduces the attack of any opponent and increases ice-attribute. Umbral Heaven Ice Array * An evolved form of the Extreme Cold Battle Array. * It has a freezing darkness that is far colder and far darker than the Extreme Cold Battle Array. * Imbued with the laws of an ancient technique of the soul race. Primal Chaos Law Eyes * A variation pupil-type cultivation method. * Turns the eyes completely black, but filled with the vigor and mystic of the world. * An auxiliary technique that is used by Sheng Mei to evolve the Extreme Cold Battle Array into the Umbral Heaven Ice Array Trivia * Under the epithet, Soul Empress, she is the greatest supernova in the long history of the Soul Race. Raw-only * Double-agent working under the Soul Emperor. * At her 6th reincarnation, she can face off several Peak Empyreans with a cultivation of an Early Empyrean and dominate against them. Category:Asura Road Category:Sacred Scripture Category:Abyss Devil Category:Characters Category:Female Category:33 Heavens Category:Soul Realm Category:Premival Ruins Realm Category:Spiritas